


【哈梅】你要等（完结）

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo
Summary: 哈维离开巴萨以后的故事 现实向 当初跟着现实时间线写的





	1. Chapter 1

01  
莱奥梅西把阿尔萨德的赛程表背的比巴萨的赛程表还要清楚。  
当然哈维埃尔南德斯有足够充分的理由观看巴萨的每一场比赛。  
哈维总说自己老了，明明没有。  
他还可以在球场上灵活地传球，射门，罚球。  
莱奥接到精妙的传球不再来自于X6了。  
而是N11  
罚球的时候捂着嘴窃窃私语商量角度的，  
也再也不是哈维和他的小国王了。  
哎…  
国家德比的大胜后，按照惯例是要队员们小聚一下的。  
4-0的大胜，球员们都疯疯癫癫的。  
普伊不在，哈维也走了，还有谁管的住这帮熊孩子。  
连平常碰不得酒的莱奥，在伤愈后也难得放肆一回，喝的酩酊大醉。伊涅斯塔表示自己这个队长当的，又当爹，又当妈…内心：安娜还在家等我呢还要送这帮熊孩子回家…  
废了好大的力气把莱奥搬上车，正打算启动车子的时候，听到汽车后座上的人嘴里嘟囔着什么。  
可能本来就是对自己说的，再加上酒醉的缘故很难听清他说的什么。  
巴萨队长仔细听了听，隐隐约约听到了几个类似“XA...XAVI”的发音。白总长叹了一口气，在心里默默地说了一句“苦了这孩子了。”  
莱奥梅西永远不会忘记，当初俱乐部要赶走罗尼，他倔强地跟巴萨的所有人赌气，那时候是哈维一直劝他，陪着他。哈维比罗尼对他更好，陪他陪的也更久。  
可是奈何他们之间有七岁的年龄差。梅西很早就知道你，哈维不可能一直陪着他，可他就是不愿意接受。  
或许他也就只能借着酒精说出埋在他心底里的话！“哈维，你不是说要陪着我吗。哈维，你是个骗子。哈维，你回来好不好。”  
伊涅斯塔通过后视镜看到了巴萨小国王眼角闪着亮晶晶的什么。他知道那是泪水。他知道那是夹杂着思念和爱的泪。  
伊涅斯塔知道哈维一定看了比赛，而且他知道他一定和他们一样开心，他知道他一定也很想他。  
车很快开到了莱奥家门口，打理好一切后伊涅斯塔坐在车里，掏出手机很快地编辑了一条短信。 他知道哈维今天也有比赛。  
【我们赢得很漂亮。只是，莱奥他很不好，他很想你。喝的不省人事。】

此时的哈维，还奔跑在球场上。接他球的前锋，比起莱奥差好远。哎…

哈维在多哈踢球踢的很开心。  
除了这里很热，这里不是巴塞罗那以外，  
一切都很好。  
观看了国家德比以后他怀着各种激动的心情走上球场。  
助攻帽子戏法，赢的并没有想象中那么顺利。  
赛后回到更衣室，冲了澡，换了衣服。  
打开手机，看到很多条来自以前队友的短信，无非就是说赢了球。  
可唯独没有来自他家小国王的…哎，还在赌气啊…  
本来打算忽略这些短信的，毕竟这一次国家德比胜利的喜悦，他只是作为一个球迷来感受的。  
可是转念一想，应该和大家一同分享这喜悦。  
他点开一条条短信。  
看到伊涅斯塔发来的简简单单的两句话的时候，脸上的笑容僵住了。  
他何尝不想念远在千里之外的那个人。  
真是的，还是那么不会照顾自己。  
他喝醉了半夜会醒来找水喝，可是不知道有没有晾好的温水。  
他突然发现自己不能再想下去了，抓起手机车钥匙就开去了机场。  
没错，他要回去。  
从多哈到巴塞罗那坐飞机几个小时就能到了，他恨不得再快一点。  
他坐在飞机上心急如焚，头顶吹来的冷气提醒他他忘了加衣服。加泰现在穿短袖还是有些冷的。  
他没有带停在巴萨机场车的钥匙，深夜也打不到车。他只好打电话给他的万年损友卡尔斯。  
普伊骂骂咧咧地来接了哈维，骂了他一路混蛋。但他心里是支持哈维的。T.B.C.

他心里怀着忐忑走进了那个充满温馨的房子，他没有带走trux,见到主人的trux和tobby(原谅我着实不造它到底是法查还是tobby)激动地围着哈维转圈。房间的陈设一点也没有变。只是，莱奥将他们的合影挂在一起的球衣摆在一起的奖杯奖牌全都收起来了。  
他走近餐桌，晃了晃水壶，果然是空的。他端着水壶进了厨房烧了水，顺带打开冰箱看了一眼。果然嘛，零食和饮料。哈维无奈的摇了摇头。  
走进卧室，那个小孩子还是睡得一点也不安稳，睡姿歪七扭八的。身上萦绕着酒精的味道，脸因为酒精的作用而发红，嘴唇干干的。枕头底下压着的一件红蓝色的球衣，一直都没有变过。  
哈维站在床边，就那么一直看着他。看着他偶尔翻个身，舔一下嘴唇，嘴里偶尔有几个呢囔的音节。哈维自己都不知道，他现在的眼神有多温柔。他不知道自己是有多久没有见到这个心心念念的人了。  
他仿佛看了一个世纪那么久，他恨不得把这整个人装到自己的眼睛里，随身带在身边。  
他看到莱奥又抿了抿嘴唇，皱了下眉头。哈维知道他家宝贝口渴了。烧开的水也刚好可以喝了。他小心翼翼地倒来一杯水，亲自试了试会不会烫，确定适合呵以后轻轻拍了拍莱奥，扶他起来喝水。莱奥一口气喝完了一大杯水。看了看递给他水的人，脸上挂着大大的笑迷迷糊糊地说了一句“哈维你又回来啦”然后继续睡了。  
哈维被这个“又”字搞得头脑有点错乱。他就那么静静地坐在床边，微笑着看着床上睡得香甜的人。

02  
他心里想了很多。比如，自己为什么要离开，为什么不留下来陪他，去多哈是正确的吗，遵从自己的内心了吗。莱奥呢，他这么久都不联系自己是真的太失望太生气了吗？(参见【联系】)他现在的位置越来越后撤了，他要转型中场了吗。那句“哈维老了，以后我会多跑一些，帮助他尽量延长他的职业生涯。 ”最终没有实现不是吗。他不想拖累他，可是这么看起来离开对他伤害更大。如果选择了在诺坎普挂靴呢，像卡尔斯那样吗，哦不行。那现在他们两算是什么？谁也没有提分开，彼此心里都有对方，可这算什么？  
就这么看着看着，天就快亮了。哈维还要回阿尔萨德训练。  
他起身去厨房，用厨房里仅有的一点食材给莱奥做了醒酒汤，给他准备了一点清淡的食物，把它们端到餐桌上。他在做菜的时候故意改变了平时做菜的用调料量。他知道莱奥对他做的菜的味道熟悉极了。既然决定了离开，那就不能这么反反复复给了他希望又让他失望。  
哈维轻轻地走到床边，在那人唇边落下一个轻轻的吻。沉浸在睡梦中的人对这突如其来的气息并不陌生，当然也不抵触。只不过他还不知道发生了什么。  
然后把一切归位，离开了。他打车去了机场。

03  
莱奥是被饿醒的。从床上爬起来的时候头还是很痛。哦昨晚又梦到哈维了，该死。老是这样。梦到他给我水，梦到他吻了我一下。哦，停下吧。  
自从哈维离开以后，梦里总是出现许多场景，经历过的或者是一些看起来会发生在平常的小事。每次梦里那么美好，莱奥舍不得醒来。醒来以后看着空荡荡的房子，鼻子总是酸酸的。哎，他晃了晃头，企图把这些想法赶出去。他慢慢像餐桌走去，看到本来应该在柜子里的保温盒跑到了餐桌上。他打开一看，是醒酒汤和早餐。  
是哈维吗！  
下一秒他敲了敲自己的脑袋。  
你在想什么呢，怎么可能。  
他在卡塔尔哎。  
他一口气喝下一碗汤。  
心里抱着一起希望咬了一口放在那里的食物，  
果然不是他做出来的味道。  
…  
Fine.  
莱奥开始回想昨晚发生了什么。  
大概就是庆祝，玩嗨了，喝多了。  
谁送我回来的？  
内马尔？路易斯？Geri？  
他们比我喝醉的都早怎么可能。  
大概是队长吧。  
汤也是他煮的吧。大概是吧。  
不然问问？还是算了吧。喝醉了本来就很糗了，让人家照顾还要问是不是他做的汤…真是的。  
哎…第一次没有哈维的国家德比。  
哈维哈维哈维！烦死了！满脑子都是哈维！  
没了哈维莱奥梅西你就活不成了吗！  
他这么问自己。  
答案是肯定的。  
虽然他很不愿意承认。

04  
生活还要继续，哪怕多想他。  
每天两点一线的生活，赢球了就开心，哪怕自己没能进球。输球了就低气压，多少年来都是这样。那个人以前虽然也会不开心，但是还会一直宽慰自己。然后在这时候哈维就给他一根棒棒糖，这是平常不会有的。  
在俱乐部队友看来，莱奥一切都很正常，四大前锋整天嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹，基情满满。可他们都知道，莱奥的心不在这里。他怕冷，却穿的那么单薄来训练，旁人问他是不是疯了，他说没有啊，天气预报写的晴天啊。  
大家都知道他看的是哪里的天气预报。  
联赛、欧冠、国王杯越踢越顺。少有的平局(更别说输球了)莱奥在场上就已经蛮不开心的了。赛后哈维打来电话给小白，让他帮忙放跟珍宝珠在莱奥的柜子里。  
莱奥看着柜子里的珍宝珠，回忆像泉涌般闪现在脑海里，他数着他已经走了180多天。  
糖应该是甜的，但是在他的嘴里没有任何味道。  
他仿佛失去了味觉。

05  
西亚那边正是最舒服的时候，不冷不热，这正如巴塞罗那一年四季的气候。  
哈维在这里，突然有种自己从未离开巴萨的错觉。  
只是他真的很不喜欢萨德的球衣，哦！天哪！白色！穿着这白球衣真有种自己当了叛徒转投银河战舰的错觉。  
当然，哈维死都不会干这样的事情。  
嘿嘿，其实是可以的，去执教他一个赛季，把他们搞的昏天黑地降到乙级去其实也挺不错的不是吗…  
哈维现在依旧有训练的时候训练，有比赛的时候比赛，有巴萨的比赛做很多赛前预测恩里克会排什么首发，对手会排什么阵，然后很准时地坐在电视机前看直播，当然他会关掉解说。他不喜欢听那些评论员左一句右一句对比赛评头论足，他喜欢专心踢球专心看球。  
他会在没有训练没有比赛没有巴萨比赛的时候就那么静静地待着，看看以前的录像，没错这习惯一直都在。当然了这种时间也不多，总之到了萨德就是媒体关注的焦点，今天被拉去做一个这个采访，明天做一个这个活动…他大肆夸赞巴萨的每一个队员。每个人都知道莱奥是最佳，但是对自家恋人的肯定不一样。

06  
现在积分榜的位置，是领先马竞两分，接下来的赛程说艰难也艰难，在冬歇期之前至少有一周联赛是一周双赛，劲敌就剩下毕巴。好吧这场比赛才不会像首回合那样吃哑巴亏，大家很小心地保护自己不被铲倒，当然了，我们的后卫也不是hello kitty,既然裁判尺度那么大我们也放心断球。  
一次次赢下比赛，不少球迷表示再也不熬夜看球了反正会赢知道结果看它干什么…  
莱奥好像慢慢适应了没有哈维的巴萨，没有哈维的球场，没有哈维的生活。一切都要继续不是么。  
罚球的时候内马尔亦或者拉基蒂奇可以取代那个巴萨前六号来跟他在罚球点窃窃私语。  
莱奥用一天接一天没有尽头的训练和一场接一场的大胜麻痹着自己的神经。  
如今一队里的队友们，都很好。越来越多的外援，不再有当时分得无极清楚的“本土帮”和“外来帮”。不会再有人将这个腼腆不爱说话的阿根廷人排挤在外，他不再需要一个热情的巴西哥哥处处护着他，他也不需要在有谁离开的时候一个人坐在诺坎普的草坪上一整天跟谁都不说话被人安慰。kun和ney总会在媒体面前大肆说自己最喜欢的球员是梅西梅西梅西。在哈维的足球哲学里，没有他最喜欢的球员，只有世界上最优秀的球员。他们与哈维终究是不一样的，比不上的。他学会了不那么容易地将自己的心给再一个队友，因为，他把全部的心都给了那个在中东的人。那个人叫Xavi·Hernandez·Cruez  
而对于哈维，  
萨德的队友都很友好。他们说着哈维听不太懂的语言，阿拉伯语比起加泰语真的是一点也不好听。他们中有人说着蹩脚的英文，有人会几句西班牙语。不如那带着罗萨里奥口音软软的声音，他觉得他已经有一个世纪没有听到那带着撒娇意味的声音叫着他的名字。  
哈维会踢球，但他却不善于讲足球。所以要当教练对于他来说，还有很长的路要走。他答应过莱奥，他会回去。其实他当初做出这个承诺的时候，他自己也不知道自己的未来会怎么样。莱奥是一队里最后一个知道哈维要在赛季末离开的。他刚开始很平静，只是他在要求自己每场都要上场之外他拼了命地希望哈维能首发能多在场上一分钟，只是他开始拼了命地回撤。他很平静，不耍脾气，不喊不闹，不会不吃饭，不会不理别人，好像什么都没有发生。莱奥知道，就算自己闹了，也改变不了什么，他不可能缩短他和哈维之间那七年的差距，无非是让哈维在离开故土的不舍之上再加上一重担心。  
直到哈维的最后一场比赛，莱奥第一次不那么迫切地想进球，三冠王固然很重视，但比起让哈维的巴萨生涯不要留下任何遗憾就不那么重要了。可是哈白梅始终没有再同场，哈白梅成为历史。而哈梅的前路，谁也不知道会怎样。

[番外]  
巴黎  
反应迟钝的莱奥梅西正在享受着回归训练场的美好。  
他丝毫不知道音乐厅枪击，法兰西球场爆炸骚动。  
但他知道哈维去了巴黎。  
切，去了卡塔尔就是清闲。  
满世界乱跑，  
阿迪真的是越来越能乱搞名堂了，  
参加个活动还飞去巴黎。  
在巴塞罗那不好吗。

这么想着，  
旁边二队的小甜菜左手拿着手机，右手却僵在了空中。他用近似机械式的声音，语气里带着诧异地念出了他所看到的。  
莱奥当时的大脑几乎是空白的。他的身边萦绕着“哈维”“巴黎”“爆炸”几个鲜艳的词汇。  
他撒腿就跑，留下几个小甜菜纳闷这位传奇的前辈看起来不像是这么风风火火的人啊，这倒是有巴萨未来主席的风范。  
他慌慌张张从柜子里翻出手机，手指颤抖着按下了那一串记得比自己名字都熟悉的数字。  
滴……  
滴……  
滴……  
……  
忙音，  
无限的忙音。  
他拨了一遍又一遍，  
一直都是关机。  
在那短短的几分钟里，  
莱奥的大脑飞速运转，  
他想了最坏的可能。  
他也安慰自己不要乱想。

他尝试着拨通了哈维经纪人的电话，  
可是经纪人告诉他自己也不知道哈维现在在哪里。  
他应该是在两个小时以前就出了宾馆去球场，没有接到电话可能是因为球场太吵。  
然后他还说了一堆类似于哈维这么大的人了会照顾好自己，就算是发生恐怖袭击他也一定会保护好自己云者。  
莱奥一句也没有听进去，他不知道电话线是什么时候断的。  
等他回过神，立刻打了电话给Merche妈妈和Oscar，电话那边Merche声音哽咽得莱奥根本听不见她在说些什么。莱奥的心本来就很乱，然后他还得自欺欺人地说些他一定会没事的话来安慰Merche  
倒是Oscar这个一直说哈维是他用巧克力跟上帝换来的不正经的哥哥这次极其镇定地理智分析了这件事安了莱奥的心。  
临挂电话，莱奥听到奥斯卡嘟囔了一句得亏莱奥你没去。莱奥愣了那么两秒，奥斯卡眼看电话那边没有什么声音正准备收线。  
莱奥突然提高了声调，如梦初醒地对着手机说“等一下，你说幸亏我没去是什么意思？”  
Oscar深深地吸了一口气，娓娓道来。  
他说，哈维很久以前就说，等莱奥和他都退役了，一定要到各个地方去看比赛。他们的生活是离不开足球的，和爱的人在看台上欣赏足球的乐趣未尝不是一件很幸福的事情。  
可是哈维却没能一直就在巴塞罗那，他得知莱奥受伤心里特别着急。总是想着带他去趟别的地方放松放松。以前每次有小伤小病的时候，他都特别的提不起兴致。正好赶上阿迪邀请他去做嘉宾，这么多年来，在各个城市各个国家来回奔波踢球，到过巴黎也没有好好玩一玩。  
哈维也想就着这个机会把话说清楚了，不明不白的自己的关心他也不接受，冷冷的。  
哈维早早的做了计划定了许多要去的地方的票，心想用绑的也要把他给弄到巴黎来散散心。  
他登上飞往巴萨的飞机前很不确定地给莱奥发了条短信【去巴黎散散心吧，我来接你。】  
等到他走下飞机，看到的却是  
【要开始康复训练了，不用了。】  
哈维只好改签了航班，从巴塞罗那飞往巴黎。  
巴塞罗那的天很少那么不晴朗。

莱奥不知道自己是怎么挂掉的电话。  
他好后悔，明明想那个人想的要命，这么难得的机会却没抓住。而且，现在哈维杳无音讯，如果一起去了，也是两个人在一起，无论发生什么只要两个人在一起就什么都好。

远在巴黎的哈维都已经出了宾馆，不知怎的太阳穴像要炸了一样地疼。只得返回了房间，本来这趟行程就是想跟莱奥一起，他不在，也没什么意义了。他在浴缸里放了很热很热的水，闭上眼睛。以前和莱奥一起的一幕幕浮现在眼前，他嘴角不经意上扬的弧度让他觉得幸福。突然头没那么疼了他拿起一本书，静静的享受着沐浴。  
换了几次水以后，哈维觉得舒服多了。他擦干身上的水，穿着睡袍走到窗前却看到街道上一片骚乱。他拿起手机想看看这是发生了什么。  
还没解锁。就看到屏幕上几十个未接来电，一部分来自自己的妈妈，还有几个队友的，其中一大部分的来自于那个他日思夜想的人。  
想想窗外的骚乱，和这几十个电话，想想也知道发生了什么。  
他毫不犹豫地拨通了那个号码，电话那边的人听到手机铃声sou的一下从床上蹦起来，看到来电人是哈维，他开心地就差满地乱跳了。  
[莱奥，怎么了吗？打了这么多电话。]  
电话那头的声音带着哭腔[臭哈维你跑到哪去了！电话也不接！你不知道球场外爆炸了吗！你现在在哪？！你要是有什么事你让我怎么办！]  
哈维听着这个小孩子一样的人带着责备和担忧的语气，他笑了。  
[傻莱奥，我没事。我没有去球场。别担心我，你呢，康复得怎么样？]  
[嗯。挺好的。]倔强的小动物好像意识到刚才自己太着急了，不是说好的不要那么在意了吗。  
傻莱奥，你做不到的。  
[莱奥，你别生气了好吗？]  
[我没有生气。你离开是你的事。]  
[我不在的时候你要照顾好你自己，过两天的国家德比如果不舒服就不要硬撑着上场了。还有，我向你保证，我一定会回来。你要好好的，不要让我担心，知道吗？]  
抱着手机的莱奥已哽咽不能语。他在电话那头使劲点头。  
[让我猜猜，你是不是在点头？]  
[讨厌的哈维！]莱奥带着鼻音怨念。  
[好了，我要给Merche妈妈打个电话。乖乖等我回来。]

07  
经过了之前那件事的风波以后，莱奥得知自己因为换双新鞋又要被阿迪拉去做活动的时候内心几乎是奔溃的。好在是在巴塞罗那，不在别的什么地方。  
啊大概就又是一些类似于五冠王的感受啦未来的展望啦。莱奥已经学会了熟悉的用官方语调来回答这些问题。活动开始前大概提到有惊喜什么的，他心想也就大概是谁的访谈录像啦什么的，有什么惊喜的。  
可是当他见到这个“惊喜”的时候，他才发觉自己低估了阿迪达斯这家神奇的公司。说真的，莱奥见到哈维从台下走上来的时候，嘴都要咧到耳朵根上去了。  
他们礼貌地拥抱，哈维轻声在莱奥耳边说，惊喜吗？莱奥在自己的右手上加大了力气，狠狠掐了一把面前哦不应该说怀里人的肋部。当然没人注意到这一点。  
他们和主持人一起看以前的录像，一起看庆典时哈维挥着手与诺坎普的球迷们一起高呼“Messi,Messi,Messi”，哈维想起了初见这个小孩的时候他过人的灵动身姿，他射门的有力和他对皮球自如的控制。他当时笑了，那时候还不会涂发胶的哈维露出的微笑是卡尔斯这个损友都没见过的。其实哈维见莱奥的第一面，并不是莱奥见哈维第一面。早早在青训就听过哈维的赫赫威名，怕不被接纳的莱奥对罗尼的热情受宠若惊，进入一队后这个腼腆的阿根廷人并不敢轻易接触那些本土帮他怕被看不起。  
但是他偶尔会想看看这个被称作是中场大脑的人有多么厉害。他好像对每个人都淡淡的，不打闹，不去关心谁，但也从未针对谁。只不过，他跟普约尔好像真的关系很好啊。心里有那么一点希望自己也能跟哈维这么好。  
人们说，人老了就会怀念从前。  
突然间，在他们两个人的脑子里像放幻灯片一样回放这他们二人，从相遇到相知，再到相爱。

活动结束了，他们被迫将自己从回忆里带出来。  
换了衣服，哈维提议去附近的咖啡厅坐坐。  
莱奥问为什么不去家里。  
哈维答道，还是算了。  
莱奥沉默了，良久，听见他鼻腔里发出一个嗯的音。  
这家咖啡厅不像是他们之前常去的，里面全都是红蓝两色的元素。这里温和的暖黄色的灯让莱奥仔仔细细看清楚了哈维去中东这些时间的变化，虽然在活动之前由人帮忙精心剃了胡须，可脸上晒黑的痕迹很明显。卡塔尔那种地方的天气怎么比得上伊比利亚养人的地中海气候。主色调是优雅的卡其色，耳畔是悠扬的小提琴曲，有那么一点忧伤，但很好听。但对于世界最佳中场和世界最佳前锋来说这实在不符合他们的品味，他们的生活中少不了红蓝两色。  
他们将饮品单翻来翻去，我真的怀疑他们要将上面每一款咖啡的名字和价格都背下来了，谁都没有先开口说一句话。  
“两位先生要喝点什么吗？”服务员打破了这种沉默。  
莱奥下意识地看了一眼坐在对面的哈维，正巧遇上对方的目光也在他身上。虽然四目相对的时候大多含情脉脉，但现在这种情形下还真的有那么点尴尬。两个人都迅速看向桌上的饮品单。  
“一杯摩卡，一杯水果茶。”传来哈维的声音。这种对面人帮忙点单的事情阿根廷人早已经历过数次，可每次都会在心中默默感叹这个人怎么跟自己肚子里的蛔虫似的。那可是哈维啊喂那可是哈维啊。

“他们说话你都听的懂吗？”  
“哈？”哈维显然是被这突然打破沉默的一句话惊到了。  
“你的新队友。那阿拉伯语跟咒语似的。”  
“嗯…我在学啊。而且队友里有会讲西语的，实在不行还可以用英语的。”  
“哦。”  
“听说你在学英语啊”  
“嗯对呀。但好像这么多年也没什么进展。”  
“那就不要学了。反正你也不会去英超。嗯其实你可以让皮克平常跟你说英文的，小法不也可以教你”  
“说起来塞斯克最近很不开心的样子。Geri和我都不知道该怎么安慰他了。说真的，切尔西是怎么了”  
“总会好起来的，一时的状态低迷对球队来说很正常。还是操心好巴萨的比赛吧。”  
“马上比达尔和图兰就能注册了呢。”  
“他们应该是很好相处的吧…(此处省略你掐对二人的战术分析)”  
哈维还没有结束他滔滔不绝的分析，坐在他对面的阿根廷突然的一句话，让空气降到了冰点。他好像是深思熟虑了很久才问出这句话，但不知道为什么是这个时候。  
“你为什么要走？”  
哈维长叹了一口气，他的眼里闪着温暖的光。  
“Leo,我今年35岁了。巴萨从来不缺优秀的中场，拉玛西亚有太多优秀的后辈。况且，我老了，跑不动了，留在那里只会拖累大家。”听到这话，无论在球场上多么坚强的巴萨国王眼里充满了泪花，他用手捂着脸。天知道他将这句话憋在心里多久。  
“不，你不会。”他的声音里带着梗塞，“哈维是中场的指挥官，是中场的大脑。我要你的助攻。”哈维听到这些被人家说了无数遍的句子从这个他爱的人嘴里说出来的时候笑了。但当他听到他家小孩的最后一句，他知道，LeoMessi虽然现在独当一面，是可以为队友出头的巴萨队副。可他永远是那个依赖着自己的孩子。  
“那你想过我吗？你走了，我怎么办？”说出这句话的莱奥，已经接近于泣不成声。


	2. Chapter 2

08  
哈维起身，走到对面，抱住了莱奥。  
莱奥像是之前罗尼离开的时候一样，在哈维怀里抽泣。  
“莱奥，我以为你长大了。其实你还是跟之前一样。我以为这么多年过去了，你会习惯这些分分合合。”  
“我怎么能没有想过你。巴萨是我的家，而你是我最爱的人。”  
“但是我真的不能不面对现实。”  
“你要坚强一点。诺坎普的国王要有国王的样子。”  
怀里的人，停止了抽泣。他抬头看着这个许久没有见过的人。  
而那人，用拇指轻轻为眼前人拭去脸颊上的泪水，在他眼角落下一吻。  
Xavi不知道多想念抱着怀里这个人的感觉。他想要给他爱的人承诺，但他又不敢。他对自己的未来，其实也根本没有把握。他想在五年之内回到巴塞罗那，但他又深知做教练与做球员不一样。所以他努力地学习如何做一名教练。他们的生活，是离不开足球。  
他迫切地想要回去，哪怕从做助教开始，哪怕从青年队或者B队做起，至少从拉玛西亚到诺坎普的距离一点也不远。但他也怕哪一天Leo会离开。五年，足以改变太多，33岁的leo还会留在巴萨吗？他不是一直想要回到纽维尔的吗，那一切还来得及吗。Xavi甚至还想过如果leo回到阿甲，那他索性就在阿根廷买幢房子，跟他一起住在阿根廷。  
他们两个就这样互相依偎着，静静地坐在那里，仿佛这个世界，就只有他们两人。  
巴塞罗那的午后，阳光朗照，街上少有人来往。咖啡馆里咖啡的清香让人沉醉，舒缓的音乐如流水般温柔地流入耳畔，这仿佛是世界上最美好的地方，身边是自己最爱的人，不能再美好。

09  
12月刚进入中旬，巴塞罗那的街头巷尾就开始准备装饰圣诞树了。往往每年的圣诞节，leo都会从一个多月前就开始纠结要送给xavi什么礼物好，这一年也不例外。Leo觉得现在的xavi那一圈胡子都要比上Tulan。但是送剃须刀吗，不会太不特别吗……  
但其实留着胡子的xavi，好像……嗯，还挺好看的。可是要送给xavi什么呢…还有啊，xavi圣诞节应该是会回家的吧……  
其实好久以前leo就策划着做一回xavi的观众。他买好了加泰联赛的球票，准备给他个大惊喜。其实leo真的很少看xavi踢球，他很少替补，刚升入一队也不像其他人坐了很久板凳。离开之前也是xavi常常替补。一直以来都是xavi看着他，了解他在球场上的种种习惯。而leo不像xavi，热衷于看录像做种种战术分析。他就是有那种球感，所以，Lionel Messi在球场上是无解的。但其实leomessi一点也不喜欢看xavi给别人助攻，不喜欢看他和别人拥抱的样子，这么多年一直没变过。  
可是得知xavi受伤，leo心里又心疼又遗憾。精心策划的一切落空了，他随手把球票给了经纪人，说你去看吧。其实小伤对于xavi来说都是小case的，他不像某只不听话的团子一样因为不能踢球乱发脾气不好好复健，而且其实就可以提前回到巴塞罗那了。

10  
不确定leo是否还住在他们的家里，但下了飞机还是不假思索直奔那个全是他们回忆的家，轻轻地敲了敲门，门里的人略带不耐烦地问：“谁呀！”门外的人不想都知道他肯定又在打游戏了。他并没回答，仿佛过了一个世纪门才被打开。打开门看到问外的人，脸上不情愿的表情立马烟消云散，还没开口就被一句“又在打游戏吧”问住了，真的是，怎么觉得xavi就像自己肚子里的蛔虫。像犯了错误的小孩跟着xavi进了屋，但心里其实是狂喜，  
“为啥不自己用钥匙开门？”一脸理直气壮，言下之意你打扰我玩游戏了。  
“你打算跟游戏过一辈子啊！”  
“对啊。反正你都不要我了。”更加理直气壮。  
“好了好了，我输给你了。”  
“明天要回罗萨里奥了吧，要带什么东西回去吗？”  
“圣诞节要跟家人团聚，当然要带家人回去。”  
“那我 现在订飞机票还来得及吗？”  
“你订机票干嘛？说要带你回去了吗？”  
Xavi装作一副伤心的表情“哦原来我不是你唯一在加泰的家人啊……”说着，他把魔爪伸向了满身都是痒痒肉的leo。  
怕痒的leo认输了，气还没捋顺，急着解释“我……在……巴塞……罗那没……没有……你还是……回去陪陪Merche妈妈和华金他们吧。我们今天提前过圣诞吧~”  
其实往年他们都是这样，可今年，不一样啊。聚少离多的日子，圣诞也不能一起过。  
“你等一下哦~”leo神神秘秘地从书房拿来一个盒子，很正式地双手递给哈维，一本正经地说“Feliz Navidad”  
Xavi充满期待（并不 地打开那个盒子，他本以为那是谁家小孩子的涂鸦，而且还涂成了这赛季主场球衣的样子。细看队徽的位置不太对，恍然大悟那是一件萨德的球衣，生生被涂成了红蓝横条，还自己在胸口画了大大的巴萨队徽，说真的，leo在巴萨这么多年，队徽画的可真心不怎么样。而且球衣的背后竟然还有leo的签名。Xavi真的是太佩服阿根廷人的想象力了了。  
Leo拿来了签字笔，让xavi也在上面签了名字。  
“萨德的球衣太丑了，白色的球衣穿着不会很难受吗……”阿根廷人更加的一本正经。  
Xavi揉了揉眼前人的头毛，憋笑实在是憋不住了。

11  
巴萨的当家球星，Lionel Messi,最近被各种八卦小报传闻他要结婚了。他的经纪人兼青梅竹马兼绯闻女友，两周前在ins上po出了各种预示着奇奇怪怪的事情的图片,被网友们议论纷纷。与此同时，阿根廷人很烦躁。他看到了萨德官方p出那人眼里饱含宠溺的，看着怀中刚出生的小女孩儿的照片。他脑中嗡的一声，这这么小的小姑娘是哪儿来的？虽然知道这个表面看起来沉稳的男人14岁就……但这是什么情况？他闭着眼睛，想了好久，拿出手机拨通了安东的电话，说了一句，我们结婚吧，安东。这让电话那头的人足足愣了3秒，才说，莱奥，你喝多了吧。

“不，我很清醒。我觉得是时候安定下来了，我待会儿会打电话知会赛丽亚妈妈和爸爸。周末我们一起去拜访你父母吧。”

安东内拉，这个16岁就认识莱奥梅西的人，觉得电话那头的人确实无比清醒。可她未尝不知，巴萨现任的国王对自己，从小就是当做妹妹看待的。而且作为他的经纪人，这些年来照顾他的生活起居，未尝不知，他心里那人对于他来说有多重要。

事实上，她见证了他们相恋。她不知道为何他会做出这样的决定，或许有什么难言之隐，谁让自己无论何时都会无条件支持他，满足他的要求。他自己这样决定，那，自己能够做的，也只有答应他。这样一来，安东也能更方便地照顾莱奥了。

说起照顾，安东已经不太记得上一次形影不离的照顾他是什么时候了。她刚毕业就来照顾莱奥了，作为他的经纪人，为他打理一切，有时候连三餐都要帮他解决。只不过，有一天，莱奥收拾了一部分他的日用品搬出去了，只留给她一张字条说搬到离体育城更近的地方了，他能照顾好自己。有一次，他照着莱奥给他的地址去找他时，看见来开门的正是莱奥的“偶像”哈维，她便明白了什么。这哪里是自己照顾自己，分明是找了个比安东更会照顾人的人照顾他。

安东只记得，从一四到一五赛季前，有各种哈维转会传闻时，然后当着全世界说他愿意为了哈维多跑一点时的坚定，和他仿佛是世界上最后一个知道哈维要离开时眼里的悲伤。

12  
筹备婚礼的诸多琐事，完全可以交由能干的Anto和一众家人。Leo目前要忙的便是眼前的金球奖颁奖典礼了。Anto已经帮他选好了西服。他也只用想想应当说什么。  
他带了Anto去参加典礼，Kaka念出他名字的那一刻，他起身他起身亲吻身边的未婚妻。他满脑子想的都是2011年那个坐在他身边，与他贴面第一时间分享喜悦的人。同时，他毫无防备，2010年时认为金球奖一定属于那人，所以连获奖词都没有准备，紧张的捏了捏身边人的手。那个人反握了握他的手示意他放松。Xavi陪他走过了那么多，可如今他要结婚了，对象却不是Xavi，第一时间与他分享喜悦的也不是他，而是他的青梅竹马。  
这才是他该有的生活不是吗？青梅竹马，金童玉女，他们未来还会有可爱的孩子，就像Asia一样，或许他们未来生个男孩子还可以定个娃娃亲什么的不是么？  
眼前金灿灿的奖杯将他从思绪里拉回现实，照旧感谢了许多人，其实他自己也没有想到自己能拥有五座金球，这一路走来这一路走来，太多坎坷……最后，他在心里默默的说：“谢谢你，Xavi。”

13  
回到酒店，他终于脱下了那身束缚他的西装，摘下领结时他想起Xavi曾两度陪他来到这里，帮他打领结。是啊，如此容易陷入回忆杀。身边贤惠的未婚妻替那只僵在胸前的手完成它未完成的动作，将手里的手机递给他，说：“你应该看看这个。还有，记得换衣服。”  
Leo接过手机，他们在在球门前相拥的照片和加粗的大字“Gracias,Leo,Maqui”映入眼帘，单单这几个字，就足以让金球奖的主人红了眼眶。  
他看着这个平常不会多说这些动情的话的人写给他的一字一句，从初见，到初识，再到相知，到相恋，这么多年过去了，他把这些事记得清清楚楚。那些事。在他的笔下，怎么就像是生了花，又像是一颗颗催泪弹直击人心。傻Leo，他怎么可能记得不清楚，他恨不得找个保险箱，把这些记忆都装起来，然后时时刻刻抱着你和这个箱子。  
“我发现他是个有良好教养的小孩，尊重他人，谦虚有礼，完全不虚荣自大。”  
“他是这方面的典范，因为即使是现在的他，也从没有丢掉这些品德，从没有丢掉那些谦逊，那些对队友的尊重。”  
其实Xavi可能是唯一一个会让Leo屡次“丢掉”他那“良好教养”的人。对于Xavi，他会不讲道理，他会撒娇耍赖，因为Xavi不只是队友。  
“即使我当时认为他会成为一个好球员，我也从来没有想到过他会成为史上最佳球员。”Xavi是个极其理性的人,他极少提及“史上最佳”，就像他几乎从来不说“永远”，两次破例，为了同一个人。  
“输球之后他总是沮丧。”  
“他性格内向，让他打开心扉不是一件容易的事情。”  
“我一直觉得他永远都不会背叛我。”  
Leo的眼睛，已经快看不清了那小小的发光的屏幕上写了什么。他像是被人掐住了喉咙，说不出话来。他这个时候多希望，Xavi就在他身边，这样他就可以揍他一顿，大声的告诉他“你凭什么觉得自己那么了解我？”  
事实上，没错。他总以为Xavi不知道他想要什么，他总以为Xavi对自己太平淡,他总以为Xavi不够爱他。可真正等他离开了，在他一个人陷入无尽回忆杀的时候，他才逐渐领会Xavi这些年来为他做过的一切。当然这只是他以为他了解了，其实还有很多他不知道的事情。  
可是Xavi,我也以为我永远都不会背叛你。可是，我要结婚了。  
“谢谢你是这样的人。”  
“ Y gracias por jugar como juegas,por tus desmarques,tus goles,tus pases y tus regates,por lo que le has dado al Barca y al futbol.”  
“Y por ser como eres.”  
“谢谢你是你”  
也谢谢你是你。

14  
他浑浑噩噩，满脑子都是Xavi的句子，他从来没有想过Xavi会当着全世界写这样的一封信给他。他的心里冠军奖杯永远比个人奖项重要，可他却从来没有过的，热爱这第五座金球奖。  
他甚至不知道自己是怎么想的，最终也没有脱掉衬衫就一脚踩进了浴缸里，浑身上下冰凉的触感，是他打了个冷战。他把脸埋进了冰水里，让自己清醒一点，事实上他并没有碰任何酒精饮料，只不过总有一个人会让你像吸食的毒品般不清醒。  
他甚至不知道要怎么告诉Xavi他要结婚了这件事情，要邀请他来婚礼吗...他更迷茫的是，他一点也不想结婚，或者说结婚的对象不是他爱的。可他知道这么多年来，Anto对他的感情，家里人也希望他早日成个家。  
在凉水里清醒的后果，就是球王感冒了。  
他把奖杯交给了团队，连夜飞了卡塔尔。他向Oscar打听来了Xavi现在的住址，虽然有GPS，但在一个陌生的国度，完全陌生的一切，再加上是凌晨，找到Xavi的住处实在是太过艰难。  
他犹豫地敲了敲Xavi的门，过了不是很久，来开门的人脸上明显露出了惊讶的神色。  
直到来访的人打了个喷嚏，他才想起请面前的人进门。  
眼前的房间陈设与他在巴塞罗那的房子并没有太大的不同，他靠着沙发扶手坐下来，半个身子陷进沙发里的熟悉感觉，让他回想起曾经他蹭在将笔记本放在腿上看录像的Xavi身边，Leo抱着Xavi的胳膊一会儿把头枕在哈维的肩上，时而把身体再向Xavi那边靠一点。Xavi表面上正经端坐目不转睛的盯着屏幕，实际上心思早就不在录像上了。  
Xavi端来一杯棕褐色的，冒着热气的感冒药递给Leo。  
“喝吧，你又我干了什么，把自己弄感冒了？”  
“哦。嗯…洗完澡着凉了”  
“你呀你，多大的人了，还不懂得怎么照顾好自己。”  
然后偷偷抬眼瞟了一眼哈维，不料对方一直在看着自己，所以他的任何一个小动作都被Xavi尽收眼底。Xavi也看见了他咬了要嘴唇，唇瓣微张，但又立马闭上抿了抿。  
“你有话要说吗？”  
“嗯…没什么…”，他将杯子端起，仰头一饮而尽，带着苦涩的冲剂流过味蕾后他微微蹙了蹙眉头。  
其实Xavi心中明白Leo此行的目的，只是他太久太久没有这样静静的看着阿根廷人的一举一动，所以他装作什么都不知道。他多希望他们还像从前那样，他看录像，他的他腻在他身边……

15  
Leo突然直起了身子，清了清嗓子，终于开了口：“Xavi，我们谈谈吧。”  
Xavi故作轻松的说：“对啊，还没恭喜你呢，小球王！”  
听到这里Leo愈发难以启齿，他笑了笑说：“明明有啊，我看到你给我的信了。其实这么多年来，该说谢谢的是我。”  
Xavi起身坐在了他的身边揉了揉小跳蚤的头。Leo转过头亲了一下Xavi的侧脸，紧紧的握住他的手，看着他的眼睛很为难的说出了那句一直在嘴边，却难以启齿的话——“Xavi，对不起，我要结婚了。”  
Xavi的脸上依旧那么平静，看不出一点情绪波动。他只是淡淡地说：“Anto是个好姑娘，祝你幸福。”他平静得，就像是平常在对身边人说着情话一般。  
Xavi轻轻地环住Leo的腰，把自己的唇贴在爱人的唇上轻轻地吸吮，Leo调皮地舔了舔Xavi的唇瓣。Xavi拦腰将Leo抱起，向卧室走去。然后把他慢慢放在床上，他站在床边，打算先拿开身上碍人的睡衣。被放在床上的人却突然站了起来。 Leo慢慢地将手伸向Xavi的睡衣扣子，帮他脱下睡衣，任凭轻飘飘的睡衣被地心吸引落到地上。  
Xavi笑了笑，拉起Leo的毛衫下摆，向上一拉，Leo配合地举起双臂，Xavi顺手将衣物扔到了一旁的柜子上。他捏了捏Leo的腰，然后手移到Leo的皮带上，裤子滑落到小腿，然后Xavi抱起他，又一次把他放在床上。Leo轻轻地蹬了两下腿，裤子就听话地离开了他。Xavi利落地脱掉了睡裤和内裤，欺身压上了Leo。他挑逗地咬了咬Leo的耳垂，压低声音说“可是这里没有润滑剂啊。”  
Leo的面色绯红，他不知道该说什么，对着Xavi的肩膀狠狠咬了一口。Xavi的吻从唇角一直向下，曾在胸前的突起处停留，舌尖舔弄，贝齿轻咬。引得身下人轻喘，一遍遍唤着“Ma...Maqui”  
听到阵阵呻吟，Xavi的吻继续向下，他用牙齿咬住Leo的内裤边，双手撑在Leo膝盖上，用力一拉，挺立的小Leo就暴露在空气中。他本能地夹紧了双腿，Xavi笑了。“都做过这么多次了，你还害羞啊。”  
Leo的脸更红了，他只是躺在Xavi身下任由这个他完全相信的男人摆布。他的吻，顺着大腿向上，到了大腿根，他张嘴含住了挺立的小Leo，慢慢吞吐着，他甚至轻轻地咬了咬。很快，Leo释放在Xavi嘴里。  
Xavi向上挪了挪，重新找到呻吟声发出的位置，Xavi的舌尖在他口腔里慢慢地滑动，扫过Leo的每一颗牙齿慢慢探入深处，裹住柔软的舌缠绕，带走情欲色彩地在男孩口腔里慢慢抽送。这中间，Leo紧紧抱着Xavi的腰，Xavi的手也并没有闲着，从男孩的后背一路游移到腰部以下，揉捏着身下男孩的臀瓣。右手的手指不安分地在Leo后庭入口周围划圈，慢慢探入一根手指。Xavi又一次感受到自己爱人火热的内壁的包裹，由于没有润滑剂的作用，再想放入第二根手指已十分困难。他艰难的从男孩的后穴中抽出已被紧紧包裹的手指，将三根手指放入嘴中。甚至可以听到他咂手指的声音，然后他继续啃噬着Leo的嘴唇，对方都要喘不过气来。湿润的手指探到后方的穴口，按压抚弄，然后一根根深入，扩张。  
Xavi不知道费了多大的劲儿才插入三根手指，待到扩张到比较充分，他抽出手指，拍了拍Leo的屁股，将他的腰抬起了些。Leo发出阵阵呻吟“Maqui...快...快点...”  
Xavi一个挺身便进入了爱人的蜜穴，他慢慢地抽插。喘息声在耳边回荡，伴着恋人的呻吟声，他不由地加快了速率。没有润滑，痛觉是大于快感的，身下的人皱紧了眉头。Xavi轻轻地去吻Leo的眉头、眼角。在他耳边低声地说“疼吗？”  
“没...不疼...”  
很快，下身的痛觉就被快感淹没。Leo的欲望很快再次抬头，他除了发出“嗯...啊...”的呻吟和紧紧抱住哈维，不知道再该做什么。Xavi腾出一只手，去抚慰恋人的欲望。 Xavi已太熟悉爱人的身体，他每一次的抽送，都达到阿根廷人的敏感点，而且一次比一次深入。他们二人几乎是同时，达到高潮，Xavi将精液射在了Leo的体内，而Leo射在了Xavi的手里。

Xavi又一次抱起Leo走向浴室，做了一番简单的冲洗。带着一瓶沐浴露，再一次向大床走去。  
“还做啊...？”  
“这么久没见你，你觉得我会这么轻易放过你？你不想？”  
“你......”  
可是这一次，Xavi却挤了沐浴露在手上，伸向自己的后庭。Leo惊讶地张开了嘴。“你不是一直想在上面的吗？”Xavi对他笑了笑，“交给我吧。”  
Xavi的手和唇再一次游走在Leo全身上下，Leo白皙的皮肤染上红晕。他的手伸向Leo的下体，轻轻套弄，然后挑逗地弹了弹。Leo的欲望很快抬头，“Maqui...别...”。Xavi起身，将自己经过扩张的后穴对向身下人挺立的欲望。从未被进入过的后穴对异物还是有些排斥的，但由于对方是自己深爱愿意为他付出一切的人，一切都无所谓了。他轻轻上下抽动了两次，然后就把他们二人翻了个个。现在他躺在Leo身下，捏了捏他的脸，说：“喂，你在上面还要我动啊？”  
从未做过上面那个的Leo实在有些尴尬，他红着脸努力回想着以前Xavi是怎么做的，慢慢开始抽插。他释放在Xavi体内以后，没有忘了高涨的小Xavi。  
他含住了Xavi的高涨，极其不熟练地吞吐，他渐渐含的更深。他咽下了Xavi射在他口腔里的白色浊液。然后抱着他，睡着了。  
Xavi看着紧紧拥着他的巴萨国王，仿佛一切都没有变。但他心中，却思绪万千。  
他想，也许这是他唯一能送给他的新婚礼物了。而且，这也是阿根廷属于他的最后一晚了吧。或许，从今以后，他们想共处一室都是奢望。或许，他以后，再也不能拥抱他，亲吻他。  
但是，Anto真的是个细心的好姑娘，而且她从小就认识Leo，或许要比自己更了解他。  
Xavi只希望，Leo可以忘了他，然后，过得更好。  
其实Leo也知道，这是最后一夜。

16  
他低调得没有开类似于单身夜的party，或许是因为他一点也不开心。婚礼的请帖，Anto准备好了以后询问Leo要请哪些朋友来，他支支吾吾说要想想，大概是大家都要请的吧。  
那Xavi呢，真的要让他在婚礼现场看着昔日说要跟自己一辈子在一起的男人和另一个女孩交换戒指互相亲吻吗？  
他浑浑噩噩的带着婚礼的请帖，在密集赛程中难得的休息日与Anto挨个拜访队友送上请帖。来到伊涅斯塔的家中时，明显巴萨队长在看到了婚帖之后表示了诧异。 他示意Anna带着Anto去转转，要跟这个准新郎谈谈。  
当偌大的客厅只剩下巴萨的正副队长时，Leo面露难色，他知道接下来对面白皮肤的人可能要说些什么。而这个一向儒雅的西班牙人一下子恼了起来，他的音量逐渐提高，他的皮肤甚至都由白转红。  
“我不知道为什么你突然做出这样的决定，也不知道你有怎样的苦衷。Leo，你是个成年人了。我只是你的队友，或许我不应该管这么多。可是，我跟Xavi，我们一起在巴萨这么久，我也看着你从B队升上来。虽然Xavi想什么不会告诉我，我也没有Carles那么了解你们之间的事。但我也算看着你们从相识到相爱，这现在到底是发生了什么！  
“你有没有考虑过Xavi的感受，他嘴上不说，其实你根本想象不到他的嫉妒心有多强。那时候你总因为进球庆祝他来抱我或者我去拥抱他跟他闹小脾气，虽然说球场进球兴奋是谁都控制不了的。但你有想过你现在动辄跟ney他们，Xavi看在眼里不会难受吗？！他虽然不在这里了，但他会看我们的每一场比赛，你不在他身边，他看着你和别人那么亲热，他就不会难受吗？  
你以为是他愿意离开吗？他恨自己不能再年轻几岁，他多希望能跟你一起踢球一直在一起！  
你知不知道你国家德比结束以后喝醉了叫着他的名字，他知道了以后立马从中东飞过来照顾你？你知不知道你受伤了他有多担心？你知不知道他多怕你不开心？”  
阿根廷人安静地听着，努力忍着不让自己嚎啕大哭出来。不一会眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下，他就那样面无表情地听着，脑子里回放着Xavi多年来宠着他，事事照顾他等等画面。  
Andres从纸巾盒里抽出纸递给眼前流泪的人，“对不起，我不是故意发火的。我只是…算了…快擦干眼泪吧，回去好好休息。既然这样决定了，那么不要同时辜负了两个人。”  
Leo哽咽着，说不出话。从鼻子里冒出一个嗯的音节，深吸了一口气。说了一句“我都知道，是我对不起他。”，便离开了。

17  
其实他早就不是那个对他很重要的人离开后会哭的孩子，就像哈维要走的时候，他并没有哭。他只是心里很难受，很难受。  
他被伊涅斯塔的话深深刺激到了。  
其实一直以来，哈维才是那个为这段感情付出更多的人。他总觉得哈维永远是一副很平淡的样子，事实上哈维一直以来就不仅仅在爱着他，还用尽一切方法去保护他。  
每个人的爱情观不一样，哈维不是小孩子，轰轰烈烈把情爱挂在嘴边根本不是他的风格。  
莱奥一路走着，他的精神状态并不好。  
他仿佛丢了魂似地走在街上，隐约听到有人叫他的名字，他也没有理会。  
直到普约尔将手伸到他眼前晃了晃他才回过神来。  
“啊是卡尔斯啊，对不起我没有注意。”  
“莱奥啊，你魂不守舍地在想什么？”  
“……”  
“去家里坐坐吧，看你这眼睛红红的像什么样子。”  
普约尔泡的水果茶也没有让阿根廷人回过神来，反而巴萨铁血队长的一席话让莱奥更加魂不守舍。  
莱奥得知了努丽娅的怀孕是个意外——正是由于15年的圣诞节，自己被父母强迫和从罗萨里奥飞来的安东一起过情人节，大家都和女朋友/老婆去过情人节了，哈维一个人去酒吧喝闷酒到不省人事，被喜欢他很久的努丽娅偶遇，才有了后来的一切。  
哈维觉得他们作为足球运动员，在一起是不光彩的，他不愿意让莱奥，让巴萨承担这个风险，干脆顺水推舟和努丽娅结婚。自己做了这个坏人，这样子莱奥也就可以顺理成章跟安东在一起，他就该这样，和一个美丽善良的女孩，有几个可爱懂事的孩子。过去时的疯狂，见不得光的爱，就该被深埋心底。  
对于莱奥来说，他对安东并非没有感情。  
只是，他做不到同时爱两个人。  
如果他可以放弃一切，一定选一个的话。  
那个人，一定是哈维。  
哪怕他不爱自己。  
其实对于努丽娅和安东，她们的爱是无私的。对于她们，能够在哈维和莱奥身边，爱着他们，就已经是一件很美好的事情了。  
但这，始终是不公平的。  
其实，哈维和莱奥，是可以做到爱她们的。只是，这是一种不同的爱——不同于他们之间的爱，是家人的爱，而非恋人的爱。

莱奥喝完了最后一口茶，他自始至终没有尝到水果的鲜美，只有他心中的苦涩。  
普约尔是那个最懂他们的人。他从一开始哈维看着那个还是孩子的莱奥的眼神不同时，就知道。他知道一切。但此时此刻，他却无能为力，什么也做不了。

18  
莱奥知道，他必须做一个选择，一个郑重的选择。这个选择有可能比当初决定来西班牙踢球还要难，哦，说起来如果当时没有来巴塞罗那，是不是就不会发生这一切，不会遇到哈维，不会疯了似的爱上他，也就不会有今日的难过了。  
他想起他们的身份，他想起他们现在都不站在同一片大陆，他想起安东的奔波辛劳她筹备婚礼时脸上的笑颜，他想起哈维语重心长对他说安东是个好姑娘……

亲爱的Maki，  
请原谅我第一次给你写信是如此境况。  
其实也不算是第一次给你写信，之前我也自己偷偷写过一些矫情的东西，始终也没有给你。也许这辈子你也不会看到它们了。  
这几天我知道了一些真相，你不要怪他们告诉我，我觉得至少在什么都结束新的开始之前，弄清楚过去的一切是一件好事。  
从前一直都是我幼稚。  
哈维，谢谢你。谢谢你那么用心爱我。我想让你知道，我也非常非常爱你，一直都是。  
我的婚礼日期定下来了，我寄了一份请柬给你。你来，我欢迎；你不来，也好。我希望我人生中所有重要的时刻，你都在；但我又怕自己见到你控制不住情绪，对你，也残忍。  
你现在远离欧洲足球，远离西班牙。连C罗都会用你在卡塔尔踢球讽刺你了，只是，他不懂你。我知道远在亚洲的你依旧挂心着巴萨的一切，仿佛你从未离开。  
但是，我想说的是——  
我们，还是不要再频繁地联系了吧。我们不该再给对方无谓的希望，正如你说的，我们不该一起坠入深渊。我们应该过没有彼此的幸福生活，否则，这对努丽娅和安东太不公平了。我希望，你一直还是那个不需要要过多言语就懂得一切的你，我也一样。我不希望因为我们的距离，而让我们感受到彼此之间存在鸿沟。你说着你的生活，我说着我的生活的感觉太难受了，好像我们在两个世界。所以，就让我们在彼此心中，还是那个最美好最默契的对方吧。  
哈维，这不是决绝。我只是说，我们暂时不要频繁地联系了。你说过的，要我乖乖在巴塞罗那，等你回来，你还记得吗？我答应过你的，我一定会做到。我会在这里等你，你不会让我等太久的对吧？等你回来，我们再一次一起站在欧洲之巅，世界之巅，好不好？  
我爱你，永远。  
爱你的，莱奥

莱奥将这样一封信，连同婚礼请帖一同寄往多哈。或许，很长的一段时间，要强迫自己不去想他了。 

19  
Leo，我从来没有怪过你。  
Xavi从来不是一个相信所谓缘分的人，什么没有缘分只不过是推辞。  
但放在他自己身上的时候，发生的一切使他不得不将这一切归咎于命运，也许一切就这么巧合地发生，是命中注定，他不能和自己爱的人在一起。  
他们二人，对于未来一片迷茫。或许，根本就没有未来。  
在心中依旧牵挂着对方，但不再是以恋人的身份，顶多，是朋友吧。  
对于他们二人，最大的愿望就是对方能幸福。  
但很早以前，他们就意识到，缺少了对方的生命，又怎么可能幸福。

见面的机会本就寥寥无几，Leo却亲手将自己和对方逼上绝路，甚至没有什么回旋的余地。  
对于Xavi，他根本做不到那么决绝，不像那个倔强的阿根廷人，他并不是没有做过类似的事情。爱情和友情在感情上本就没有太清晰的分界。  
Xavi的足球世界里，Xavi的世界里，甚至在这个世界上，总是充斥着LeoMessi的影子，他无处不在，他在发光，什么都掩盖不了他的光芒。  
而对于Leo，只要Xavi关掉手机，他甚至可以在他的世界里消失得无影无踪，就像是每次下过雨后他进山采蘑菇的时候，谁也找不到他。  
即便Xavi那么容易消失在Messi的世界，但让他在巴萨10号的心中消失，却是一件近乎不可能的事情。  
进退维谷。  
让时间教会我们怎样面对吧。

Xavi根本不打算接受Leo提出的建议，哪怕对方故意躲着自己，他自然有自己关心他的方法。

Xavi何尝没有一种自己离他越来越远的感觉。  
球队走入困境的时候他不能去替他分担，要让这个他觉得一直没长大的孩子去承担起队长的重任；他不舒服的时候自己不能三步并做一步冲上前去，不能在他难过的时候陪着他。  
Xavi恨透了自己曾经做出的决定，他为什么不能找一个就在加泰罗尼亚的小球会“安度晚年”，为什么不能离他再近一点。这样子，他就不会只能在电视机上看到那人铺天盖地的事迹了。  
自己爱的人那么优秀，几乎十个采访里头会提及梅西。也无非就是些“如何评价梅西”“梅罗更看好谁”之类的问题，Xavi总觉得这些记者也许都从来不看别家媒体的报道。  
即便每次问题千篇一律，被提及他的时候总是会冒出一些连自己都想不到自己会说出的话，而且从来没有过重复。  
突然有一天，被问及“是否还有联系”的时候，他突然恍惚了——  
几天前他还寄来了信和请柬，却在信中说不要再频繁联系了，这算是什么？  
心不在焉地回答说还有联系，很不像他平常风格地搪塞过去了这个问题，如释重负。

如果说多哈到巴塞罗那的距离并不会影响心与心的距离，那么时间呢？仅仅一年多的时候，一切都物是人非，突然觉得像是活在两个世界的人，那么五年后会怎样，八年呢，十年呢？  
也许那个时候，年少轻狂已成为往事，再提及时，连心跳都不会加速了。

20  
真正有机会见面，心中反而不安，不知如何面对。  
如果没有一个了结，不温不火，那么他们现在还算是恋人吧，毕竟没有人说过分手。  
说来可笑，其实也从未说过在一起，只是和一个自己爱的人每天待在一起罢了。既有情侣之名，别离后重逢总该来个热吻以解相思，奈何如今这连怎样面对对方都不知道，别提吻了，连一个拥抱恐怕都会功亏一篑。  
见面的时间不多，久违的重逢未免有些过于局促。  
Xavi没有给予他的那封信什么回复，但Leo的态度让他知道了他是认真的。即便自己已经做出了决定，如果自己所做所为再次让对方陷入两难境地，这是自己最不愿意看到的。  
两人的寒暄无非是最近好吗类似的话，Leo一如既往保持着自己微笑着看着对方眼睛的习惯，反倒显得Xavi的眼神飘忽有些尴尬。  
Leo其实极力克制自己内心想要平静下来但最终未果，目光一直追随着对方跟每一个人拥抱合照，劝自己说，一切慢慢来，就算是老友重逢也是件高兴的事儿。  
真想时光静止，真想你在我身边。

21  
一切如常，不论曾经怎样天翻地覆，生活都要继续。  
怕冷的人回到南半球避寒。其实梅西真的很高兴自己能在巴塞罗那踢球而家乡在罗萨里奥，这样子他就可以“四季如春”。  
从小生活在地中海附近的人，圣诞节自然也要回到家中。  
一如既往的模式，不会因为什么而改变。  
生活还要继续。  
冬歇期结束，各自又回到各自的球队，开始联赛下半程的紧张备战。  
大概也就只有这种时候，梅西能够坐在更衣室里发发呆。  
他没能够注意到皮克已经来到他身后，并大力得弹了下他的后脑勺。  
梅西吃痛地叫出声，但他没有还击。  
“还盯着那方向发呆呢，那个柜子都已经换了两次主人了。”  
阿根廷人勉强地扯了扯嘴角，扯出一个微笑给自己的发小。对方无奈地摇了摇头，进浴室冲澡去了。  
皮克终究没有法布雷加斯的细腻，奈何后者又不在他们身边。皮克对于他们之间的事算不上一清二楚，但比起别人也算是半个见证者。或者连见证者都算不上，因为他回来的时候他的小青梅就已经每天乐得像朵花粘着哈维了。他实在心疼梅西。  
天知道为什么会变成这样。  
皮克从浴室出来的时候，梅西还坐在那里。  
像一座雕像。  
未来主席拍了拍10号队员的肩，即使他是未来主席，也拿梅西的世界级感情难题没辙。  
“你到底是怎么想的嘛？”  
他慢慢回过神来，又慢悠悠地转过头来看着对方蓝色的大眼睛，“我也不知道，也许我该跟安东好好过日子。”  
没有什么也许，难道还能悔婚不成？  
梅西根本没有意识到高个子男人是什么时候离开的，也没有意识到什么时候更衣室里只剩下他一个人。  
他把脚下的动作拖得无限的慢，一切像是慢动作回放似的又去冲了个澡，企图让自己的心没那么烦躁。  
冲完澡出来，他径直走向那个曾经属于哈维的柜子，倚着柜门，闭上了眼睛。  
他做了个决定——  
给哈维打个电话。  
不知道为什么，不知道说什么。  
嘟——  
嘟——  
嘟——  
“Leo。”  
没有上扬的语气，没有疑问。  
一如从前的平和，听了让人心安的声调。  
沉默。  
过了很久，  
“Xavi，我要结婚了。”  
“嗯。我知道。”  
眼泪顺着梅西的脸颊流下，他尽力控制着不让自己的鼻腔出什么问题，这样他的声音就不会有什么异样。  
“Xavi，我发现我开始爱安东了。”  
对方顿了顿，“这不是很好吗。”  
梅西没有说话，听筒里哈维只能听得到阿根廷人喘息的声音。  
他有一点犹豫地问“Leo，你是在哭吗？”  
梅西永远都瞒不过哈维。  
他哭得更厉害了，声音里带着很重的哭腔。  
“可是Maki，我要是忘了你怎么办？我不想忘了你。”  
哈维深吸了一口气，他不知道这时候应该替梅西高兴，还是自己难过。  
“Leo，你没必要难过，真的。当初是我选择离开，本来就不该让你在那里难过。但是事已至此，你该开始新的生活。”  
“那我们怎么办？”梅西有些歇斯底里得冲着听筒大吼。  
哈维觉得他们两个都把自己逼进了一条死胡同。  
“Leo，你听着，我会一直都爱你。我知道，你也一直爱我。所以，我们俩之间没有什么问题。”  
梅西笑了，“没问题？这算什么，婚外情吗？”  
“嘿Leo，我多想告诉全世界我爱你，可我们不能，不是吗？我们现在有各自的路要走。我们可以换一种方式，至少我们还是亲密无间的队友、朋友，对吗？”  
梅西觉得自己已经临近崩溃了，“我从来都不想做你的朋友。那我们，就这样吧。”  
说完他便挂断了电话，他觉得已经没有力气支撑自己身体的重量，他落魄地坐在地下。  
他大口大口地喘着气，眼泪控制不住地往下落。  
一直以来，不是放不下，是根本就不想放下。

远在中东的哈维，也感觉自己浑身的力气都被抽走了，或者说是被抽去了灵魂。  
如果他真的能忘了自己，不再因为这件事伤神，那也是一件好事。  
毕竟自己只求他能幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

22  
一个可以称得上失败的赛季。  
续约的事情拖了太久，中间掺杂着各种各样的破事。  
梅西问自己，究竟有没有犹豫过离开，为什么自己没有冲进主席办公室直接签下合同。  
当然有，当然犹豫过。  
犹豫过是否要逃离这个四处充满了回忆、周围人一个个离去的伤心之地，直接回罗萨里奥整天窝在家里；犹豫过要不要跟卡塔尔的某家俱乐部签它三年的合同也感受感受沙漠，听说那里一年四季都不冷。  
大概这些也就是神游的时候才能想想的事情，总有自己的责任。

婚礼在即，自己像是一个旁观者一样。  
不过梅西觉得自己也帮不上什么忙，干脆给家里打了声招呼趁着夜深，独自驱车到城郊的家去了——没错，他和哈维的家。  
距离上一次来这里收拾东西已经过去了两年了，一进门迎接他的是空气中尘埃的味道，梅西不禁打了个喷嚏。  
在屋子里转了一圈，电视柜上的合照是14/15赛季初拍的，相框上已经落上了厚厚一层灰，梅西轻轻地把两人脸上的灰拂去，扯了扯嘴角然后直奔卧室。  
顾不上床上也布满了灰尘，把自己重重地砸在柔软的双人床上，闭上眼睛企图从中捕捉到一点点哈维留下的味道——不论是他的发胶，他的沐浴露，还是他的牙膏和他的气息都好。  
可最后，只有尘土的味道。  
猛的一下子从床上翻起来，仔细打量了一翻这张他们睡了许久的床，有哪里不对，他分明记得自己离开的时候被子不是这样铺的——哪怕时间过去了这么久，他都依然记得自己离开的时候这间屋子的一切，天知道他离开之前是如何把这整间屋子装在自己脑子里的。  
哈维大概中途回来过一次，可他没来找我。  
这是梅西大脑的第一反应。  
他想象着哈维独自一个人躺在这张床上的时候会是什么感受，他伸出手去只摸到一片冰凉。  
曾经他们在这张床上拥抱，亲吻，赤诚相见，他在这张床上吃早餐，哈维给他的早安吻……  
一切的一切，回忆如潮水。  
梅西没有办法控制自己的思绪，大概哈维在这里的时候也是这样吧。  
他用被子捂住头，在心里暗暗地想，我要做一个守承诺的人，才不像哈维那个大骗子。  
五年，就五年。五年以后哈维要是再不回来就再做打算。  
就不知道五年之后我还能不能跑的动，能不能再为哈维多跑一点了。

35岁的梅西，42岁的哈维会是什么样子？  
他们能再携手站上欧洲之巅吗？

梅西在混乱的思绪中进入了梦乡。  
他已经很少再做梦了，从梦境中归来总是怅然若失。梦越美好，就显得现实越残酷。

23  
梅西不知道自己睡了多久，恍惚间睁眼听到开门的声音——如果不是被强盗当做空门闯了，那就只剩下一种可能性了。  
或许是梦吧。  
掐了自己一把，疼的梅西从床上翻起来了。  
深呼吸了一大口，重新躺回去把被子再次盖过头。  
来人的脚步声从客厅到了厨房，接着越来越近然后停了下来。  
“醒了就起来吧。”再熟悉不过的声音，梅西不敢睁开眼睛，他怕睁开以后便有泪水涌出。  
在被子里哼唧了几声，认命般地把自己提溜出来。偷偷瞄了一眼哈维，大体来看没有什么变化，从小到大都长着一副样子，仔细看来胡须是才剃过的，发胶大概没有换，感觉像是又黑了一点——不过也有可能是在网络上看到的近照都加过滤镜显得白一些，眼角的皱纹大概又添了几条……  
“怎么了，睡蒙了不认识我了？”  
挠了挠头向倚着门框的哈维走去，轻轻拥住他，  
“我还以为我在做梦呢，你怎么知道我在这？”  
梅西的下巴放在哈维的肩窝上，因为说话嘴巴一张一合弄得哈维痒痒的。加泰男人借着拥抱的姿势拍了一把梅西的屁股，后者松开他然后用一副凶狠的眼神瞪着哈维。  
哈维被逗笑了，“我不知道你在这，只是想来看看。”  
“一进门看见放在桌上的钥匙我几乎是欣喜若狂，我以为你不会再过来了。”  
“然后我就去买了点食材回来，饿了吧，我去给你做点吃的。”  
梅西凑上去吻了下正在滔滔不绝的哈维，“想吃你。”  
哈维回吻了一下，“别闹！”  
梅西气鼓鼓地撅起了嘴，“那好吧，吃饭，那吃完饭干什么？”  
“你说呢？”  
“我们一起看比赛吧，对了，你学当教练学的怎么样了？”  
哈维叹了口气，“路漫漫其修远兮啊。”  
“想看什么比赛？”  
“就看你觉得在阿尔萨德踢的最好的一场比赛吧~”  
“为什么要看阿尔萨德的比赛啊？”  
“因为要看你啊。”

24  
看完一场比赛的录像，再看了看表，已经是凌晨两点半了。  
Leo打了个哈欠，“我们去睡觉吧。”  
拉着Xavi往卧室走，猛的停下来跟在他身后的Xavi撞在他身后。两个人开始笑起来。  
“怎么了？”Xavi问。  
“明天帮我挑西装吧。”  
“要不要试试亮蓝色？”  
Leo向后推了一把Xavi，“才不要。”  
两个人钻进被子里，Xavi肘着头面对着Leo，Leo侧躺着看着Xavi。  
“你之前回来过啊？”Leo憋了好久的问题终于问了出来。  
“嗯，是回来过一次。杯赛之前放了几天假，直接飞马德里去看你们踢皇马了。看完比赛回来看了一眼就回多哈了。”  
Leo伸手去揉Xavi的脸，“好呀，回来都不告诉我！”  
“你要训练，又要比赛。我就当了回普通观众看了次德比嘛。”  
“哼，我生气了。”说着翻过身去背对Xavi。  
Xavi凑上前去从背后拥住Leo，吻了吻他的后颈，“那你说要我怎么补偿你？”  
Leo转过头看了看Xavi，“没想好…”  
Xavi用胸膛贴着Leo的后背，“你知道吗，当时可吓死我了。”  
Leo明白Xavi说的是当时他满嘴的鲜血，“我没事，只是牙齿撞到了嘴破了。”  
“怎么就没事，当时要不是华金按着我我都想要冲上去给马塞洛一拳了。”  
“哈哈哈，我还记得当初你在替补席上摔水壶。”  
“还笑，Leo你就是太善良了。”  
“我是踢球的，又不是习武的。”  
Leo再次转过来，“怎么样，我现在传球传的是不是没有辜负你这个老师啊？”*  
Xavi揉了揉Leo的头发，“那是当然，你做什么不是最棒的啊。”*  
Leo有点脸红，“就你最会说话了。”  
“你这么问不就是要我夸你吗？”  
“哪有？”  
Leo用端详的眼光看了看Xavi，随即闭上眼睛用自己的唇贴上对方的。  
Xavi伸胳膊出去揽住Leo的腰加深了这个吻。  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯，晚安。”

*【过去】里的教传球梗

25  
前一天晚上喝了一点酒，Messi在第二天早上起床的问题上花了一点时间——一点也不像是一个要结婚的人。  
伴郎团一大早就开始砸门，Messi才不得不爬起来。  
“没见过像你这样要结婚了这么不积极的人，Anto都开始化妆啦！”  
对，结婚。LeoMessi今天就要结婚了。  
Xavi，嗯，就是那个XaviHernandez，伴郎团中的一位，穿着好看的西装，推着穿着睡衣睡眼惺忪的前队友走向卫生间洗漱。  
Messi站在洗脸池前，看了看自己，随即打开水龙头撩起一把水拍了拍脸。  
Xavi倚在卫生间门框看着他。  
“Leo，生日快乐。”  
满嘴泡沫刷着牙的Messi想说，“谢谢，我的礼物呢？”  
“你说什么？”在Xavi听来，Messi说了唔啦啊呀呢xxx。  
Messi从镜子里看到了忍俊不禁的Xavi，加快了刷牙的速度，吐掉泡沫之后重复了一遍刚才的话。  
Messi勾起了Xavi的脖子，用真诚的眼神盯着他，仿佛在说，我的礼物呢礼物呢。  
Xavi看着Messi扑闪的大眼睛，真的想吻他。  
Xavi贴近Messi的耳边，压低声音说，“一个承诺，我下个赛季就回来，去B队。”  
见Messi没有什么反应，“怎么，不希望我回来啊？”  
Messi撇了撇嘴，装作一副满不在意的样子。  
“你回不回来跟我有什么关系，这算什么礼物。”  
Xavi去挠Messi，“不喜欢就算了，那就没礼物了。”  
Messi哼了一声转头去收拾发型了。  
刚刚让自己的头发变的有型起来，坐在镜子前休息，Xavi便过来，“我们的小朋友要30岁了”，说着伸出去揉乱了Messi的头发。  
“嗯，没有小朋友的时候手感好了。”  
“手感不好你还揉？！”  
“不揉怎么知道手感不好！”  
气急败坏的Messi追着他的伴郎满屋子跑，Xavi叫来了发型师。  
经过发型师的打理，Messi显得更加精干。  
发型师拿起发胶正要往Messi头发上抹的时候被Xavi拦下，“我来吧。”  
Messi躲了一下，怕这位老队友又玩心大起，浪费了发型师的心血。  
“躲什么，同样的恶作剧我才不会玩两次呢。快过来。”

26  
宣誓仪式在那个离Messi家很近，他很小的时候就会跟父母一起去礼拜的古老的教堂。  
Xavi站在教堂门口引宾客入座，昔日队友打趣说果然是Messi有面子，Xavi亲自帮他迎宾。  
仪式差不多要开始的时候Xavi又去叫Messi过来，然后他站在神父的侧面，伴随着婚礼进行曲微笑着看着Messi挽着Anto向他们走来。  
宣誓的时候神父叽里呱啦说的一大堆话跟他们参加过的其他婚礼没有什么两样，Xavi有点走神，Messi关切的向他的方向望望。回过神来的Xavi意识到新郎在看他，回以一个不好意思的微笑。  
Messi也冲他笑笑，露出他好看的酒窝。  
——一如曾经，他在人群中捕捉到Xavi的时候的那种笑。

到了农场，新郎新娘拍照的时候，Xavi远远地站在一边看着他们。  
休假的恩里克飞来了罗萨里奥开始他假期的第一站，他拍了拍Xavi的肩。  
“我能采访采访你吗，现在什么感受？”  
Xavi和前主教练碰了下手里的香槟，他笑了。  
“你猜我现在什么感受？”  
“吃醋，难受，悲喜交加？”  
Xavi转过身去面对着一望无际的天空。  
“嗯，对，也不对。”  
“这对于Leo，对于我，不都是最好的结局吗？”  
“我总会想起《泰坦尼克号》里Jack对Rose最后说的，你会子孙成群。”  
“我们不能用他的职业生涯和生命安全开玩笑。”  
“Leo对Anto不是没有感情，他们也很合适，Anto是个好姑娘而且我相信他能照顾好Leo。”  
恩里克把手里的香槟一饮而尽，“那你真的甘心啊？”  
Xavi深吸一口气，“Lucho啊，人嘛，总得有取舍。”  
“我当然希望我们能在一起。”  
“我现在的愿望就是，他能好好跟Anto过日子。他心里呢，要是能留给我一席之地我就很欣慰了。我就想着快点回到巴塞罗那，至少能离他近点。”  
“但其实啊，他的一个眼神，就让我觉得，付出再多也值得。”  
“行了，你在这好好玩。我去那边看看。”  
恩里克又拍了拍Xavi的肩膀，“快去吧。”  
一身轻松的前巴萨主教练在心里嘀咕，这里真的不错，要不是Juan有一堆破事儿真的应该也过来玩玩。  
帮挡酒  
就Xavi和Lucho聊天的这会儿功夫，他眼睁睁看着Messi被宾客们拉着陪喝了好几杯酒。  
Xavi五步并作三步上前去在Messi耳边说道，“给我吧。”  
Messi有点歉意地笑笑，“谢谢。”  
罗萨里奥的婚礼几乎都是爸爸妈妈在主持筹备，请来的宾客Messi其实并不都熟悉。  
“Leo啊，作为阿根廷人怎么这点酒量都没有？！”  
Messi有点尴尬，倒是Xavi有点低气压地回答道，“理疗师说Leo不能喝太多酒，之后还得回队里报道呢。”  
对方也没有什么好气地回答道，“Xavi什么时候退役啊？之后打算去当队医吗？”  
Anto赶紧过来岔开话题打圆场，拉走了这位Messi完全没有印象的亲戚。  
Xavi端起一杯橙汁递给Messi，“他心里一定在想，你们西班牙人事情真多。”  
Messi喝了一大口橙汁，“Maki你今天怎么了，这么小孩子气？”  
“你结婚我高兴啊。”  
“谢谢你，Maki。”  
Xavi想去撸一把Messi的头毛，伸出去的手停在半空中。  
“怎么了？”  
“抹了发胶手感肯定特别不好。”  
“还有啊，今天你对我说的最多的一句话就是谢谢。能说点别的不？”  
Messi若有所思，“你想听我说点什么？”  
“随便说点什么，只要是你说的，只要不是谢谢。”  
Messi举起手里的果汁递到Xavi嘴边，“喝吗？”  
Xavi就着对方喂他的姿势喝了一口，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你前面说的是真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就…你说当做我生日礼物的承诺？”  
“你不是不接受吗？”  
Messi开始东张西望，“谁说的，谁？我没说过反正。”  
不能撸头毛，脸还是可以摸的。Xavi去摸了摸Messi的脸，“是真的，当然是真的。骗你是小狗。到时候就可以离你近一点了。”  
Messi犹豫了，但最终还是问了，“那你什么时候来一队？”  
“我不知道，我不敢给你这个承诺。但我想，如果有机会，也就在二队一两个赛季以后吧。”  
“那，也许我能等到你回来。但你回来之后我还能不能为你多跑一点，我就不知道了。”  
Xavi实在忍不住了，他知道他不能上去吻Messi，但他还是上前拥住了今天的新郎。  
“我不要你多跑，我只要你健健康康，快快乐乐的。”  
Messi用他最喜欢的方式，将下巴放在Xavi的肩窝。  
“好，我答应你。”

27  
结束了联赛的上半程，还算过得去的成绩。  
Anto在几周前就询问了Messi的意见打算去南半球旅游，而非回罗萨里奥过圣诞节。  
当Anto突然提起Xavi，Messi愣了一下。  
“你也很久没见Xavi了吧，我跟Nuria商量好了，我们四个人一起去瓦卡蒂普湖玩吧。 ”  
“什…什么湖？”  
“ 瓦卡蒂普湖，在新西兰。 ”  
“你什么时候跟Nuria密谋的？”  
“就那次，一起去看Joan的秀。”  
Messi点点头，心想一会儿给Xavi发条WhatsApp问问他为什么是最后一个知道这件事的。  
很明显，发了消息之后Messi先生更生气了——他的确是最后一个知道他们的出行的，而且这个什么什么湖还是Xavi选的目的地。  
四个人相约在预定的酒店见面，Messi和Anto从巴塞罗那飞来，Xavi和Nuria则从多哈出发。  
预定的酒店就在瓦卡蒂普湖湖畔，他们房间的阳台直接面向美丽的沙滩和湛蓝的湖水。  
一见面Anto和Nuria来了个大大的拥抱，两位女士以她们有许许多多私房话要说，丢给Messi和Xavi一张房卡。  
拉着箱子一前一后进了房间。  
“哦，双床房。”  
Xavi展开双臂，“嘿，不来个抱抱吗？”  
Messi钻进Xavi的怀抱，闭上眼，闻着Xavi胡须水、发胶和沐浴液的味道——那是让他心安的味道。  
即便Messi已经31岁，属于他17岁的技能依旧熟练——轻轻松松，Messi就把两张床并在了一起。  
而楼下的两位女士显然不需要这么麻烦，她们的房间是大床房。  
Anto和Nuria在很多年前就一见如故，感觉有聊不完的话题。  
关于她们，和她们的伴侣，仿佛就像是一块谁也不愿意去触碰的无人区。她们更多的时候选择忽视这些，但在一天天更像是一对平凡夫妻的相处过程中，这里的雷仿佛被她们排掉了。  
她们聊起关于Xavi和Messi，她们其实并不了解他们真正的经历，她们只是在某几个瞬间感受着他们的深情。  
“Xavi这些年少有的喝醉，流着眼泪嘴里念叨着Leo。”  
“我感受的到Xavi对我，对Asia的责任，当然也有爱。虽然他嘴上不说。”  
“我觉得他们两个太辛苦了。”  
“如果他们出生在几十年之后，会不会好很多。”  
“如果我们的家庭能够让他们继续这份不能被世人接受的爱，那或许也值得。”  
Nuria说完这一大段话，几乎要哭出来。她不知道是该心疼自己，还是该更心疼Messi和Xavi。  
也许是后者，她拥有着Xavi的爱，哪怕不是全部，拥有一个完整的家庭，做着自己想做的事。  
Anto双臂抱在胸前，长叹一口气。  
“对啊，他们实在是太辛苦了。”  
“但你有没有想过，如果有一天，世人知道了他们的这层关系，我们的家庭会成为他们被唾弃的第一原因。”  
Nuria激动地站起来，“可我们的家庭并非徒有其表。”  
“当然，可是那些娱乐小报，那些心怀不轨之人不会这么想。即便他们知道Leo和Xavi对我们的爱他们也不会那么写。”  
Nuria痛苦地捂起自己的脸，Anto进了卫生间在镜子前发呆。  
“算了，别想了。总会有办法的，走，上去叫上他们我们去享受阳光和沙滩吧。”

Xavi总是搞不明白，为什么Messi会那么喜欢海和阳光。  
Messi从来没有哪一次假期不去海边的。  
“Leo，你不会是美人鱼变的吧？”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么没什么。”  
Messi从后面勾住Xavi的脖子，“快老实交代，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说你为什么这么喜欢沙滩啦海啦什么的？”  
“这明明是湖，而且是你选的地方。”  
Xavi搭上了Messi的肩，“那你喜欢吗？”  
“当然喜欢。”  
他们一起有点蹦哒地互相搭着肩往前走，沙滩上留下一串长长的脚印。  
“不对，你刚才说的不是这个！”  
“那我说的什么？”  
“我要是知道我还问你吗？”  
“好吧好吧，我说你是美人鱼变的吗。”  
Messi向后推了一下Xavi，Xavi作势要被Messi推进湖里，Messi赶紧伸手去抓Xavi。  
“逗你的，看你紧张的样子。”  
Messi甩开Xavi，大跨步朝反方向走去。  
Xavi站在原地不动，往往这种时候，不到五秒钟Messi肯定回头——“喂，那我是美人鱼的话你是我的王子吗？”  
“也许不是，”Xavi大喘气，“但我可以去你的海域找你。”  
“可是你不会在水里呼吸怎么办？”  
“为了和你在一起，我可以学。”

28  
2018/19赛季，Xavi回家了。  
他回到了他熟悉的加泰罗尼亚，回到了他深爱的巴塞罗那。  
即便迷你球场不如诺坎普般气势雄浑，但那也是Xavi成长路上弥足珍贵的记忆所在。  
Leo带着Anto在自家餐厅给Xavi接风洗尘，欢迎他回家。  
Leo藏不住脸上、眼里的笑意。  
Leo问起为什么Nuria没有一起回来，Anto这个知情人一拍脑门，“呀，我忘了跟你说了。”  
简单来讲，Nuria在多哈做起了自己的生意找到了自己的归宿，Xavi被抛弃了。  
没有结婚的关系，反倒让一切事情变得简单了许多。Xavi带着Asia回到了属于他的这片土地。  
“会不会觉得巴塞罗那冷啊？”Leo打趣道。  
“喂喂，我在这里生活了35年啊。”  
Anto捂着嘴笑，不得不说Leo的冷幽默真让人哭笑不得。  
这顿饭吃的很简单，毕竟回到巴塞罗那的Xavi还有各种各样的事儿要做。  
送别了Xavi，Anto提议要Leo陪她走走。  
Leo没有拒绝，没有理由拒绝。  
他们挑了一条平常也没有什么人走的小路，以免受到打扰。  
说实话Anto等这一天很久了，她给Messi家生了个大胖小子，Xavi也回来了，她终于可以去实现自己环游世界的梦想了。  
不得不说，Leo有一点惊讶。  
“Leo，谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你对我的爱。许多你都没有意识到，或者是你以为我不知道的，其实我都知道。当然了，如果你丝毫不爱我，即便我再爱你，也不会答应你跟你结婚。”  
“但还是有一点我没有想到——爱情和婚姻始终是不同的。或者说，婚姻比爱情复杂的多。”  
“如果两个人之间的爱情，本来就不够坚固，那么那点爱到头来总会被生活的琐碎磨灭。”  
“当然我不是抱怨跟你的婚姻有什么不好，真的没有，Leo，跟你在一起生活其实很幸福。”  
“但我想，你该和你最爱也最爱你的人在一起。”  
“我相信，你和Xavi的爱，可以打败生活的平淡，可以打败时间和空间。”  
“我爱你，但我的爱在Xavi面前显得无足轻重，显得很苍白。”  
“同时，你爱他超过爱你自己。”  
“我当初愿意和你结婚，是想要由我来照顾你。可如今，Xavi回来了。我觉得，这个世界上没有谁能够比Xavi能更好地照顾你。”  
“我也没什么放不下的了，有了Thiago，也算是对爸爸妈妈有了交代。正好，你和Xavi带着Asia和Thiago。”  
“不过你们没空照顾的话，就交给老人吧。”  
Leo停下来，紧紧地抱住了Anto。  
“谢谢，谢谢你。”  
“没有必要说谢谢，你就该和Xavi在一起。你们，太打动人了。”

迷你球场离诺坎普很近。  
Leo会去迷你球场看后辈们天不怕地不怕，Xavi也会回诺坎普将自己置身于红蓝色的海洋里。  
他们搬回了他们住了许多年的小房子，两个孩子在的时候甚至会觉得有点拥挤。  
2019/20赛季，Xavi回归诺坎普。  
Leo不再是那个年轻气盛，提前换下他会跟主教练闹脾气的进球狂魔。  
他的位置，已经完完全全是一个中场。  
Leo跟主教练说，如果你再早回来一年，我能踢我们两个人的位置。  
Leo从来没有忘记自己还是个少年的时候当着全世界对Xavi许下的承诺。  
主教练说，那你到底是要踢什么位置。  
Leo说，我只想要你给我的助攻。  
Xavi说，我只想要你健健康康开开心心。  
他们要一起去征服世界。  
“再踢几年，我就退役。你去哪我跟你去哪。”

End


End file.
